Cousins
by MCRfan18100
Summary: Life is all nice and swell, but with the arrival of Minami's cousins, what troubles will stir? My first fanfiction with OC's. Rated T for some language.


**How's it going guys?! MCRfan18100 here, with my (insert # here) Lucky Star fanfiction. That's right, I was bored again, so I wrote more garbage. I've decided to experiment with Original Characters for the first time. Yup, I can see it now, I will fail terribly. Anywho, there will be two OCs in this fanfiction. I will put down descriptions of the OCs in the bottom authors note incase I'm not clear enough of how they look and act in the story, that way you can get a fuller picture of the OCs. Well enough of me, review are always appreciated. You can love, like, hate, rant, flame, whatever. Now to the story! Also the original characters will act OOC so now you know, and knowing is half the fanfiction…I mean battle. Whatever, start reading! **

* * *

The school day had just ended, and everyone was getting their things together. Minami Iwasaki was walking out the door accompanied by her good friend Yutaka Kobayakawa. As they began to walk out of the school building and head home, Yutaka asked Minami what she would be doing for the rest of the day.

"Well…my two cousins are coming over for a while…" Minami's voice trailed off to somewhat of a low whisper.

"I didn't know you had cousins Mi-chan." Yutaka replied. "When will you see them?"

"Later on today…" Minami looked down and muttered "Unfortunately."

"Eh?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really. It's just…" Minami was trying to find the right words to describe her cousins. She didn't want to seem rude and talk bad about family members, but in this case that was the only thing she could think of. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could a voice not too far away called out.

"Hey! Minty!"

Minami and Yutaka both looked behind them, towards the direction the voice had come from. They saw a tall girl, with short orange hair running towards them. The girl was wearing gut off denim jeans and a black, sleeveless shirt. Her hair swayed in her face as she continued to run towards Minami and Yutaka. Yutaka had no idea who this strange girl was, but Minami knew exactly who she was. _Dammit! What is she doing here? _Minami thought. The orange haired girl skidded to a stop right in front of Minami and Yutaka. Up close you could tell that she was a little taller than Minami. She ran her fingers through her short hair and said,

"How's it going Minty? Miss me?"

Minami let out a sigh, and Yutaka blinked very confused. Yutaka looked towards Minami and asked,

"Uh…Mi-chan, do you know her?"

"Well-" Before Minami could finish, the girl slung her arm around Minami's shoulder. She leaned forward,

"So you haven't told your friend here about me yet? How rude of you Minty."

"Well if you would let me finish talking then she would know."

"Oi, don't be mean! I'm your favorite cousin after all."

"Cousin…yes. Favorite, try again next year." Minami moved away from her cousin, and looked at Yutaka. "This is Tama. One of my cousins I was telling you about."

"How's it going?" Tama asked with a smile, showing her little sharp fang. "I see you're a friend of Minty. You look kinda young to be in high school, did you skip a couple of grades or something?"

"This is Yutaka." Minami said before Yutaka had a chance to respond.

"Ohhh, so she's the one tha- ow!" Minami gave Tama a quick jab in the side with her elbow.

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come until later."

"Well we came earlier than expected so I decided to surprise you! Oh and I have some bigger news to tell ya later."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"So how was school?"

"You're ignoring my question."

"Well we should get home."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Well it was nice meeting you, Yutaka."

Yutaka waved to Tama. "It was nice meeting you too."

Tama grinned and then looked at Minami. "I bet I can beat you home." she said quickly. Tama then began to sprint her way towards the Iwasaki residence.

"Idiot, she's going the wrong way." Minami said as she watched her cousin sprint at full speed in the wrong direction. "Would you like me to walk you home, Yutaka?" Minami turned to Yutaka.

Yutaka just smiled, "No, Yui-neesan is going to be picking me up today, but thanks for the offer. By the how old are your cousins?"

"Well Tama is the same age as us, my other cousin, Tsumuti is 25."

"Wow. Really? That's quite the age difference."

Minami nodded in agreement. "Well, I better get going."

"What about your cousin. She's going to wrong way."

"She'll figure it out. Goodbye Yutaka."

"Bye Mi-chan."

* * *

**I'm going to end it here. I apologize if this was too short of a chapter for you. I hope you have enjoyed so far, this is just a little experiment I'm doing to try and stretch out my writing wings. Reviews are always appreciated. You can rant, rage, love, like, hate, despise, whatever you want to do, I don't control what you type. A little about Tama so far, she's 16 years old, same year as Minami in this story. A tad bit childish and likes to play around. Well that's all I have to say for now, there's more to come. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
